


Beyond Play

by Megalodont



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cliffhangers, Dark Drew, Dark Ethan, Drew Has Issues, Drew is a whore, Drew is poly, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Ethan Nakamura Has issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hitchcock Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied OC's, Implied Sexual Content, Lower Your Expectations People, Named After A Perfume Bottle, Party, Plot What Plot, SO, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. Their relationship was a strange one, their eyes and interests wandered in sobriety. Each had a repertoire as promiscuous. Each had a string of lovers, left a trail of disparaging heartbreak. But when they were drunk, when they were high, when they were otherwise judgmentally impaired, they were passionately in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Play

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't fucking know

Drew Tanaka wasn’t the Japanese Mother’s idea of a perfect girl for her son. Drew smoked weed, drank alcohol, partied all night and had quite a potty mouth.

Sure. But so did Ethan Nakamura. His mother was AWOL most of his life, as was Drew’s. Their fathers were business partners as co-owners of Sushi Sayonara in Little Tokyo, New York. Drew had gone through a string of step mothers while Mr Nakamura was more of the lone wolf type. Drew and Ethan had grown up together, never separated in all their years, each making the same bad decisions(usually after the other).

Tonight was no exception. Drew settled herself in an armchair, her feet hanging over the arm. She rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes.

“Coming down, Tanaka?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” She said, flicking the ash in an ashtray. “ _Fuck_ …I’m starving, Nakamura. Don’t you and your old man eat around here?” Ethan simply laughed.

“We sushi…And _sushi….And sushi.”_

“Fuck sushi in its fishy asshole.”

“Be careful, Drew. Sushi is our inheritance.” It was the female’s turn to laugh.

“You can have it. If I never see sushi again in my life it will be too fucking soon.” Ethan rolled his eyes and flopped in the armchair with her. His slender frame made it easy for his bony frame to squeeze in next to the slightly pudgy female. He nabbed the cigarette butt from her fingers and took a drag.

“Pass the Smirnoff,” Drew said, her voice hoarse from the smoke. Ethan handed her the chilled bottle, before meeting her eyes silently. Wordlessly, her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as Ethan sucked off another drag, before releasing the smoke between her lips.  Drew averted her attention to the bottle of vodka, taking a long sip.

Yes. Their relationship was a _strange one,_ their eyes and interests wandered in sobriety. Each had a repertoire as promiscuous. Each had a string of lovers, left a trail of disparaging heartbreak. But when they were drunk, when they were high, when they were otherwise judgmentally _impaired_ , they were passionately in love. Yes, it was quite a dichotomy. One could ask _why_. _Why_ didn’t they just go out with each other? _Why_ couldn’t they be together? Their parents had not forbidden it. It wasn’t as though it was wrong or restrained in any way. They just knew each other _too well_. It was the exact reason why they would be an incredible couple was the exact same reason it would end in disaster.

But you’d be insane to think _either_ of them would turn down a good fuck.

Drew’s bleary eyes blinked open, glancing around the room. She’d woken up with Ethan in a strange place one too many times, but she easily recognised the Nakamura home. If you can imagine that part in the movie where the music fades and the one last guitar riff plays out, that’s basically what early morning wake ups were like for Drew and Ethan. She shimmied out of his grip in the chair and trotted over to the kitchen, reminding herself that her jeans were still by the chair. She pulled the fridge open and stared down at its contents.

_Sushi, sushi, sushi, finally pizza._ As Drew leant down to retrieve the pizza box, she was interrupted by a voice.

“Whoo, I think I’ve decided what I’m having for breakfast.” Drew laughed as his hand slapped her bottom.

“Get your own food.” She said. Drew set the pizza on the table and opened the box before a small hand peeled a slice from her grip.

“Ethan!” She protested, taking the last slice.

“Wha? There’s Ice cream in the freezer.”

 

It wasn’t as though the teens had anything to do. They were both on summer vacation and Drew absolutely refused to work at Sushi Sayonara. So, here they were, sitting on the fire escape, passing a bong between them.

Correction: _Drew was hacking up a lung_ and Ethan was taking a hit.

“Where the hell did you get this shit?”

“From Lenny.”

“Lenny? Lenny Ko?” Drew asked, her voice thick from coughing.

“Yeah.”

“Lenny’s pissed at me”

“Why”

“I fucked his cousin last week, remember?”

“And he’s mad about _that?”_

“Yeah. I had sex with the guy one time and he thinks it's true love.” Drew shook her head.

“Everyone thinks its’s true love with you.” Ethan chuckled. Drew gave him a sharp punch in the arm, before retrieving her bong and sucking softly as she lit the butt.

“Shut up. You never do.”

“Because I know it’s not, dipstick,” Ethan said. Drew nodded.

“You say, as I lean against you on a fire escape sharing a blunt after a night of getting high in more ways than one,” Drew said.

“Your irony is wasted on me, Tanaka.”

“I know it is.”

They could barely hear the front door until Mr Nakamura was in the hall.

“Ethan?”

“Shit!” The latter cursed, passing Drew the bong as she thundered up the fire escape to the apartment she occupied with her dad. Yes, neither of their parents knew they smoked weed and They would like to keep it that way.

“Was that Drew I heard, Ethan?” Mr Nakamura asked.

“Yeah, but she had to run dad.” The older man nodded.

In the meantime, Drew was busy stashing her pipe in the closet. She knew that if Mr Nakamura was home, it was only a matter of time before-

“Drew, honey, I’m home.” Quickly, she spritzed herself with some perfume to partially mask the scent of the weed.

“Hey, dad.” She said, giving him a partial hug.

“Where’s Ethan? You leave your boyfriend at home?”

“He’s not my boyfriend dad.”

“No, Right.” He laughed.

“I’m not having this discussion again, dad.” Drew protested.

“Lenny Ko’s dad told me you and Lenny have gotten pretty close.”

“Lenny’s a dork, I just give him math pointers, he’s a creep, dad.”

“Whoa, whoa, ok. We’ll drop Lenny Ko. Who’s it going to be next week, Drew?” Her father’s expression turned serious.

“What are you driving at, dad.”

“You have a lot of boyfriends, Drew.”

“So did mum.”

“That isn’t the point. I don’t want you getting a name for yourself.” _Somehow he didn’t know she already had one, but not the kind he was thinking of._

“Dad, it’s not that big of a deal-“

“Yes, it is. What if you go too far and you get pregnant how will you know who the baby belongs to?” Considering there was only _one_ person Drew would even _consider_ having unprotected sex with, she didn’t think it was a big deal.

“Dad, if I ever did go further than anything I’ve already done, I carry condoms, so.”

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say to a Japanese father.


End file.
